It's our turn now
by kyubbi pwns
Summary: Naruto's the hokage after the 4th great shinobi war. a fifth threatens to break out, what will he do? NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, possible OCxOC
1. 6th hokage

"DAD!! COME ON JUST _ONE MORE STORY!! _Pleeeeeease!?"

"Alright alright fine! Kami-sama you to are persistant!"

"We know" spoke Natsume and Ruka Uzumaki.

"Oook, how about the mission to rescue sasuke?"

"YEA!" "ITS ONE OF OUR FAVORITES!!"

"Ok, so after Lee came to take on one of the sound five, I went to fight sasuke at the vally of the end. After a half an hour of fighting, Sasuke released his cursed seal, which grants him HUGE power-ups. He charged up his favorite jutsu, the Chidori, while I used my rasengan"

"After the explosion had died down, I found the ego-freak unconscious half a mile away. Summoning a mid sized frog, I dragged his body back to konoha where his trial awaited."

"Wow, I cant believe how awesome you were!" blurted Natsume.

"Maybe you can teach us some of those moves??" asked Ruka

"Woah woah woah relax kids, you're only seven"

"We know but we're already genin!"screamed the Uzumaki twins

"You're not ready for that kind of power yet, now go to sleep its getting late."

He could still remember when those two weren't even a thought, before the fourth great shinobi war. That was in the past though, and this was the present. He had achieved fame and was granted title of Hokage after his valiant contributions to the war. He would've been surprised if he _didn't_ get the title, considering he took out 5 members of the akatsuki, including the leader!

During the war, on a mission to sabotage the inauguration of the new Raikage, shy little Hinata finally confessed her love to him. They were married soon after that. Less than a year later, little Natsume and Ruka Uzumaki were born. They looked just like their father, and acted just like him, right down the freakish love of ramen. Tsunade got married to Jiraiya, and put a stop to his pervish behaivior.

"Hey there, u get the kids to sleep yet?"

"Yea, took a while didnt it? they just wanted story after story"

"they get like that sometimes, but come on i have a suprise for you..."

a lecherous grin appeared on naruto's face as the love of his life showed what she was wearing.

putting his ideas into action, naruto climbed into bed with Hinata after putting a "DO NOT ENTER" sign on his room (for Natsume and Ruka).

After their "wrestling practice" they fell asleep in each other's arms, while naruto dreamed about life before the 4th secret shinobi war.

**Poll: Naruto has a bloodline**

**A. Yes**

**B. No.**

**Poll 2: Sakura and Sasuke have a kid**

**A. yes, suggestions at what gender and who it looks like**

**B. no**

**Naruto: AWESOOOME IM FINALLY HOKAGE!**

**Natsume&Ruka: finally? how long did you have to wait, if you were as good as you say you are**

**Naruto: well i uhh... GOT TO GO MEETING runs off into room**

**Natsume&Ruka: Sempai-san? why is our dad so weird**

**Sempai: because he touches himself at night. go to bed now.**


	2. Your sensei is

Sasuke's morning was like always, waking up and kissing his beloved wife, Sakura, and after that he was startled by a blood curdling scream.

Rushing to the source of scream, he discovered his 7 year old daughter, Mika, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"DADDY!!!" screamed Mika as she threw herself into her fathers arms. "Oooh daddy I had the worst dream!! It was about that guy Prochmaru that u said was gay!!"

"Aw sweetie, don't worry, its ok I killed him before I left him. Oh and by the way, his name's Orochimaru."

"Good, so he cant bother me right?" "Right."

after a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, and a lot of pancakes, sasuke put on his anbu uniform and went over to the Hokage's office for his orders.

"Hokage-sama, you requested me?"

"Yes sasuke, now as you know, war is about to break out between the hidden mist village and konoha. We need as many ninja as possible to be able to combat this threat, so that is why I am assigning you a genin team of my kids, Natsume and Ruka Uzumaki, and your kid Mika Uchiha. I trust you will train them well."

"Yes Hokage-sama, when will I be meeting then and what team number are they?"

"Right now and team number 11."

With that said, Ruka, Natsume and Mika walked in from the foyer, jumping in excitement at the discovery of who their jonin sensei was.

"DAD!!!" screamed mika

"Sweet, we get sasuke-sama as our sensei!!!" "Yea I cant believe our luck either" said Natsume&Ruka

"Ok, we begin your training tomorrow. We will find out your chakra elements if you pass the test; oh and before you're dismissed, let me tell you: don't eat breakfast."

"Sasuke-sensei, why?" "Yea Sasuke-sensei what for?" "Dad, you're confusing me" stated team 11

"I told you not to eat breakfast because you'll throw up. You're now dismissed."

Team 11 walked out while Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "Remind you of anything?"

"Yea, just like our genin test."

Sasuke walked out and went to the top of Naruto's head on the Hokage monument. He laid down and looked up at the sky, remembering his days with team 7. "I miss those days..."

**team 11: SWEET WE GET SASUKE FOR A SENSEI!!**

**Sempai: yea yea yea just be glad im being nice to you**

**team11: umm you wouldnt be mean to us would you? We're only 7..**

**Sempai: hmmm gets lost in evil thought**

**team11: UH OH!!**

**Sempai+team11: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Genin test

7am, team 11 training grounds

"Ok, as you know, this is the test to determine if you are truly fit to become genin or not. Now, did you all skip breakfast?"

Team 11 nodded

"Well that sucks for you, because you have until noon to get one of these bells from me (holds up 2 bells) and the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to that pole and watch while I eat your lunch.

Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto had given his kids breakfast, since he clearly remembered the test.

"Ok, your time starts... NOW"

The three genin quickly hid themselves amongst the trees. Natsume and Ruka used their bloodline limit, the Ryu eye (dragon's eye) communicated telepathically. They planned to team up against Sasuke, but they wouldnt find Mika so she could help.

Mika charged at sasuke, creating 3 bunshins to help her. After boxing Sasuke in a triangle, Mika cleverly used a doton to hide herself underground. The 3 clones charged at Sasuke, who jumped up and let the 3 clones cancel themselves out. As soon as he landed, Mika used Doton: Headhunter jutsu. After trapping Sasuke and claiming a bell, Mika walked off and sat in a tree to watch the Uzumaki's test.

With the Ryu eye active, the Uzumaki's used their dad's trademark jutsu: Tagu Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

Upon seeing that Sasuke was hit with a wave of nostalgia, but quickly focused on the battle. Natsume had all his clones charge at Sasuke, with kunai in hand while Ruka had his stay back/

Thinking quickly, and flying through handseals, Sasuke quickly used his famous Katon jutsu, and obliterated the clone army. After they went poof Ruka's clones charged in, catching Sasuke off guard. This time, Natsume and Ruka both used the Air bullet jutsu.

After Sasuke jumped up to avoid the army, he was bombarded with air bullets. While falling, clones of Ruka's jumped up and grabbed the bell.

"Good job everybody, you all pass."

"Huh, but I thought since I didn't get the bell I have to go back to the academy!" said natsume

"I said that to cause a separation in the group, which obviously it didn't. One thing though, since when do you two have a bloodline?"

"Oh, it's a mixture of Grandpa Yondaime's bloodline and mom's byakugan."said Ruka.

"Good, you three are now dismissed, tomorrow we start missions as team 11!" exclamated the jonin.

"SWEET! WE'RE OFF TO TELL MOM!!" screamed the Uzumaki twins.

"Dad, could you teach me that fire thing you did?" said Mika.

"Sure, come on I'll show you where I learned it" replied Sasuke.

Sasuke showed her the handseals, and reclined in a tree, thinking about his daughter while she trained. 'Wow, I can't believe how much she looks like her mother. She's got her brains, looks, chakra element, right down to the eye color. I just hope she has the Sharingan.'

"Sweetie, why don't we head home now, your mother's probably getting dinner ready"

"Alright dad, I'll need to get some rest for my missions tomorrow _right_ after that!"


End file.
